Believe Me
by lovetheshield123
Summary: John finds Nikki in Roman's hotel room. He thinks the wrong thing and makes a life changing decision
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Bella was currently walking to her dressing room. It was after she won her match against AJ Lee again to retain the divas championship at TLC. She was tired and she just wanted to get to her hotel room and have fun with John. Big Show quickly approached her, almost running her over. "What do you want, Big Sellout? Do you want me to beg them to change the script where Roman doesn't come out and attack you on Raw?" Nikki questioned, silently begging her sister to be on her way to her locker room.

Big Show opened the door to Nikki's locker room, shoving her into it. "All I want is one simple kiss..." Big Show said, backing her into a corner. "Help! Help!" Nikki screamed. Walking towards the locker room was none other than Roman Reigns. He heard the noise and saw Big Show trying to kiss her with Nikki fighting. "Paul. Let her go. "Roman demanded, standing only a few feet behind Paul. The Big Show released Nikki and turned around, Nikki running to the door into Dean's arms, who had followed Roman to see what was going on.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Paul said.

"You were forcing yourself upon her. She didn't want that. Hell, she is dating John Cena " Roman replied.

Big Show smirked and advanced towards Nikki again. "Watch out. "Dean warned.

The Big Show turned right into a superman punch. He dizzily stumbled out of the door before collapsing outside of the room. The three smirked, Dean hugging Nikki and fist bumping with Roman before stepping over The Big Show and walking to his own locker room. Nikki turned to Roman and hugged him," Thanks so much. "

Roman smiled," Anything for you. Say, would you hang around for just a few more minutes and I don't know. Share a drink with me and talk? "

Nikki smiled,"Sure. "She walked over to the mini fridge she had and pulled out a bottle of wine and some glasses. She sat them down on the table before walking to the door and shutting it, not wanting Big Show to interrupt. She made her way to Roman, sitting beside him and pouring wine into the cups. Roman pulled her into his arms, both of them starting to drink. Roman put on a movie and Nikki soon began to drink like she was in a club.

At the end of the movie, Nikki was dangerously drunk and almost asleep. Roman smiled, picking her up in his arms and leaving the locker room. He went to John's locker room and when he found out that John, Daniel, nor Brie were at the arena, he put her in his car and left for the hotel that the WWE was staying at. They arrived at the hotel, Nikki fast asleep. He carried her all the way to HIS hotel room, laying her under the covers with him, both of them drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning...

Nikki awoke to her phone ringing. She was confused when she saw John was calling. "I thought that he slept the night...' She answered the phone anyway.

"Nicole, where are you?" John demanded.

Nikki looked around the room to see Roman sleeping next to her. Her eyes went wide and she timidly answered,"Roman's hotel room. "

She heard John let out a growl," I will be there in a minute. "He hung up before she could reply.

Nikki started shaking Roman violently and when he awoke she said," John is coming. " He sighed and got out of bed, still in his clothes from the previous night. Nikki got up as well, in her clothes from the previous night as well. She gasped, starting to panick.

"Nicole, we didn't do anything. "Roman said. John knocked at the door and they both straightened their clothes before Roman answered. John barged in going straight into the mini living room.

"What happened?" John demanded," You had sex didn't you?"

Please Review! They make me feel good!


	2. The Fight

John started pacing back and forth. "John, we..." Nikki started, but John cut her off," No, Nicole. No need to explain. "Nikki looked at Roman in fear as John started to clench and unclench his fists, his breathing becoming fast. "John, as your friend.." Roman could say no more as John jumped on top of him. He punched him in the face several times before going to his rib area. Nikki saw that Roman's nose was bleeding, and she wrapped her arms around John's waist, trying to pull him off of Roman. He pushed her off as he brought Roman up and slammed him against the wall with the couch. Roman collapsed on the couch and John took this opportunity to pummel his face again.

"John, please stop. He didn't do anything. "Nikki begged as she crawled to the corner, sobbing. "Nicole, stay out of this. You will never understand. "John said as he took Roman's head and slammed it against the wall several times. Nikki saw that Roman was out of it and his face was bloodied, so she called 911 as John went into the mini kitchen. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked. "There...'s a f...fight happening at the Madison hotel, room 291." Nikki sobbed. "Ok, sweety. An ambulance and the police are on their started sobbing as John came back with wine glasses. He broke them on Roman 's head and used the glass to cut his arms. A few minutes later, the police burst through the door. John was busy with the glasses so he didn't see them. The police tackled him and as one of the officers read him his rights, the paramedics came for Roman.

Nikki went to Roman seeing that he was bleeding heavily and barely breathing. The paramedics got Roman on the stretcher and left the room. The police left with John soon after, and Nikki ran to her car, got in and called her sister, Brie. "Hello? "Brie answered. It was obvious she had been sleeping, but why? It was 10:00 am! "Brianna, I did something terrible!" Nikki sobbed. "What?" Brie asked, genuinly concerned. "Well, last night, Big Show approached me. He backed me into my room, trying to kiss me. Well, Roman came and saved me. Then, he asked me did want to watch a movie and drink and talk. Well, we did. Then, I fell asleep. And this morning, I woke up in Roman's bed. And Roman was in it. "Nikki managed to say and not sob. Brie said," Damn girl. You. " "That's not the worst part Brie. ", Nikki interupted," John found and came to Roman's hotel room, and attacked him. I am going to the hospital now. An ambulance just came and took him there. Could you come?'' Brie sighed," Yeah. Just let me get my clothes on and wake up Daniel." Nikki breathed a sigh of relief," You are a life saver Brie. Could you call Trinity, so Jimmy and Jey can come, and Jonathan. I mean it's their cousin and his best friend. "Brie said," Yes! Now, go to the hospital. We will be there in a minute. " Nikki hung up and started the car.

As she drove to the hospital, all she could think about was the previous night. Did we have sex? Did I give him a blowjob? Did he get me pregnant? She really hated the last one. The hospital was a 25 minute drive, so by the time Nikki got there, Brie and Daniel were there. Nikki ran to Brie, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Brie!" she screamed. Brie just smiled and returned the hug. They started walking towards the emergency room to see Dean and Paige, AJ and Punk, Jimmy and Naomi, Jey and Cameron, Triple H, Stephanie, Kaitlyn, Seth, and Layla there already. Nikki smiled at them before they all went in, only one person not smiling back. Kaitlyn. Nikki didn't think too much of it as the nurse walked them to a large, private waiting room and told them that a doctor would come and speak with them shortly. They all conversed with each other, and soon the doctor came to speak with them. "Mr. Reigns has a fracture on his skull, that has caused brain damage. He has also had an alarming blood loss. He will have amnesia. He may or may not remember what happens today. Tommorrow, when he is released, you need to try to get him to remember. If he doesn't remember, just tell him who you are and remind him of things."

Nikki nodded her head and asked," Can we seem him?" The doctor nodded," He should wake up any minute now. Two people at a time. "Everyone looked at Nikki and Dean. The two got up and followed the doctor, conversing quietly. "It's going to be hard for me. Him not knowing that I am his best friend. "Dean said. Nikki nodded," He won't remember last night, so I can't find out if we... you know. "Dean smiled and they soon found Roman's room. He was laying there, pale, with bandages on his head and arms. Nikki couldn't believe she let John hurt Roman like this. Dean took his seat to the left of Roman and Nikki knelt beside his bed. "Roman. "Nikki said, stroking his head. Roman's eyes opened and he smiled," Nikki. " Nikki smiled at Dean, at least he would remember what happens today. Dean reached out and took his hand," Yeah. And I'm here too. Along with the roster. "Roman groaned," Why did you let him back here?" Dean smiled as Nikki answered," He's not going to be here for long. Lots of people are here to see you. Dean, why don't you go get Seth?" Dean left and Nikki took the opportunity to say something that would make or break her heart with it's answer. "Roman, I love you. "

Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you too, Nikki. I can't believe I am saying it but I do. " Roman replied, smiling. Nikki smiled. Roman shut his eyes and Nikki relaxed, sighing contently. "I said it. I said it. And he said it back. " she thought. Nikki pulled her cell phone out and went to text Brie the news. When Brie saw it, she called Nikki. "Nikki!" Brie screamed. Nikki rolled her eyes," Brie. Calm down. I just told him I loved him. " Brie sighed," No, it is a big deal! He said he loved you too! You have had a crush on him forever! " Nikki whispered sternly," Quit screaming. Roman just went back to sleep. He needs rest. " Brie rolled her eyes," Fine. I thought that you didn't want him to go to sleep. When he wakes up he might not remember anything.." Nikki saw Seth coming towards the room and she said," Seth is coming. Bye. " Nikki hung up as Seth came into the room. "How is he?" Seth asked, coming to sit on the opposite side of Roman's bed.

"He is okay. He remembered me and Dean. But tomorrow, he might not remember us. "Nikki replied, stroking her thumb over Roman's hand. Seth smiled at the sight and Nikki blushed. "You know what you are doing?" Seth asked. Nikki nodded, grasping Roman's hand. "Yes. He was nice to me. I told him... " Nikki cut herself off by clamping her hand over her mouth. "I can't tell him!" she thought. Seth smiled. Brie had told him everything when they were in the waiting room. Nikki blushed. She was about to ask him something when Seth cut her off. "No need to explain. Brie told me everything. It's okay. "Nikki looked away, tears forming in her eyes, Seth continued, concerned. "Nikki, what is wrong?" Nikki sighed, " Everyone is going to think I am a slut. "Seth rolled his eyes," No, they aren't. Don't worry about it. "Nikki turned back to him and smiled." Thanks. You are my best friend. You always know what to say. " Seth smiled as someone punched him in the arm. "Roman!" Seth said, accusingly." Dude, she said you were her best friend. I thought you were my best friend. " Nikki said," He is your best friend. Dean is too. And I am your girlfriend. "Roman looked at her, confused. "What? Nikki gulped and looked at Seth as she said, "Dean. He is your best friend. Seth is too. " Roman still looked confused, but he nodded anyway and closed his eyes.

Nikki motioned for Seth to follow her outside the room as Roman went to sleep. When they were outside of the room, Nikki said," Oh my God. He doesn't remember that you two are his best friends. Next, when he wakes up, he won't remember you guys at all or me. He won't remember anything. "She started to punch the wall, but Seth grabbed her hand before she could. "Nikki, everything is going to be okay. We just have to pray. "Nikki sighed and pulled her hand out of Seth's grasp," Seth, you think everything is okay. He doesn't remember that you are his best friends! Nothing is okay. We may never get the Roman we know back if he loses all of his memory. "Seth thought for a moment and nodded, casting a look at Roman. "If he doesn't remember, he will make new friends. He won't think about us because he wouldn't know us. "Nikki took his hand in hers and said," If he doesn't remember, you can start over again. You will still be friends." Seth smiled at her and nodded again. He saw the time and knew he should be getting to the arena. Stephanie and Triple H had left with their daughters when Dean had come to get Seth, and told all of them to meet at the arena as soon as they saw Roman or when they felt like leaving. He hugged Nikki and said," I have to get to the arena. Just believe everything will be okay. Call me if you need to. " Nikki smiled and returned the hug before pulling away to let Seth leave. She turned back to the room and saw Roman asleep and decided to go back to the waiting room.

Nikki walked into the room and Brie automaticly got up to hug her. Nikki tightened her arms around Brie and answered the unspoken question. "He didn't remember that Dean was his best friend. I think. But, when he wakes up, he might not remember anything or anyone. Brie pulled away from the hug and said, " Don't think like that! Just believe. "

Review! I work so hard to give you chapters while all you have to do is read them. I would appreciate it if you would do a little something back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Brie. You always know what to say. "Nikki said, pulling her sister into a hug. "Um...Nikki, can I go see Roman?" Brie asked timidly. Nikki rolled her eyes and released her,"Brie, yes. You don't have to ask. Come with me. " Nikki motioned for her sister to follow her. Brie followed Nikki out of the room and the twins walked down the hallway together. "I know Roman will remember. I have prayed, Daniel has prayed. The whole locker room has prayed. "Nikki smiled. "Thanks Brie. We know prayer is stronger than anything. "Brie nodded," Your welcome, sis. I'm here for you. " The twins hugged when they got to Roman's door. Nikki quietly opened the door, not wanting to awake Roman.

Brie and Nikki quietly walked to his bed, sitting down in the chairs placed beside his bed. Brie looked over Roman and winced. "John , really tore him up. " Nikki winced. It was true. She hated that man. From what Nikki remembered, Roman and her didn't do anything. She hoped... Anyway. John still had no right even if they did. Wait... What was John's dog tags doing on the hospital food table? What? John... He was arrested wasn't he? Nikki didn't have his dog tags. And why was the window slightly cracked? Why was blood beginning to form on the gown on his chest. "Nikki! Watch out!" Nikki remembered her sister screaming before everything going black.

Sorry, it is short. But I had to get something out there to have a foundation for the next chapter. Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki woke up at someone screaming at her and slapping her. She groaned and saw John as her vision adjusted. The memories of what had happened in the hospital room came flooding back to her. She looked to her left and saw Brie tied in a chair just like she was and saw her sister was crying. "Nicole, don't worry. I didn't hurt Brie." John spoke. "What did you do to Roman? Please tell me..." John noticed tears coming out of Nikki's eyes, and he knelt down and wiped them away. "Nikki, I didn't hurt Roman. I wasn't there to hurt him. I was there for Dean. " Nikki gasped and Brie and her struggled in their bonds. John stepped to his left and both girls screamed at what they saw. Dean hanging there,bloody and bruised. John chuckled as Brie sobbed," You monster. You..." Nikki felt hopeless in her bonds. She was tied tightly to her chair and there was no hope. "Please John. Let us go. Dean, he needs help. "Nikki begged. John looked at Dean and then back at Nikki. John nodded and freed Nikki to where she could stand, keeping her hands tied. John saw the dirty look that Nikki was giving him and said ," So you don't try anything while you go to the room upstairs." She nodded and when Brie was untied, the girls walked over to Dean and got him down. They were very gentle with him to not to cause anymore damage. Nikki lifted Dean into her arms and walked with Brie and John up the stairs and to the room. Nikki walked into the room with Brie and laid Dean down on the bed. John closed the door and left. "Brie, go get me some cool water and a rag."


End file.
